Changes
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: Yins life sucks and so she wants to change something. Will it work?
1. Life sucks

**Warning! A bit sad... maybe. And with a hint of love... maybe. Enjoy it!^^**

_**Changing**_

**Life sucks**

,,PAWS OF PAIN!" A boy`s strong voice echoed throught the streets. Then a loud crack could be heared and then something louder could be heared, an explosion. It`s sound echoed through the streets until it disappeared in loud talking in the mall. In laughter and talking.

But back to the font of the screaming and the loud sounds, let`s go to a small, inconspicuous dojo and the three warriors that lived there. Yin and Yang, the pink and blue rabbits, the students of the old, wise panda, Master Yo.

In the garden of the WooFoo dojo were the two rabbits, fighting against each other, but just to train their new moves. ,,Yin- visible!", Yin suddenly screamed. She disappeared. Her beautiful sapphir eyes, her pink, conspicuous fur and the purple bow, Yang couldn`t see anything from his sister. But instead of grouching about Yin`s powerful, interesting and most important: _cool_ move, he pulled out his sword. And his gaze went slowly around, searching for any sign of his sister. His ears tried to hear anything except for the wind, the rabbit tried to hear her voice maybe, or her steps.

Just then Yang flew forwards, pushed from a blue energy beam. His face immured itself in the dust. Then a snicker could be heared and the pink rabbit appeared slowly behind her twin. Her hands glew blue and her gaze was directed triumphantly at Yang.

With an annoyed growl the blue rabbit stood up and wiped the dust off from his shirt. ,,Fine, first round goes to you, but I`ll win the second one!", he said.

,,Try it!", Yin said, getting ready to attack him at any time. ,,Go!", she screamed. Then she jumped and levitated in the air. She shot some Foo orbs at her brother. The blue rabbit let his sword rotate in front of him. The blue energy balls caromed just on the sword and disappeared.

,,FOO NADO!", Yang screamed and started to turn himself around faster and faster until he looked like a blue tornado. The tornado made itself the way to Yin, but she stepped out of the way, knewing that in this form, her brother couldn`t get hurt and he was stronger and could just blew her from her feet. But she then let a blue lasso of energy appear over her and the pink rabbit grabbed on end and roped her brother, or at least she tried it, but missed Yang. She growled quitly and tried it another time. She swung the lasso over her head like the cowboys in those wild west movies do and threw the end with the snare towards her brother.

The blue rabbit suddenly stopped with the energy rope around his body, including his arms. Yin pulled with a smile on her face the rope, so it got closer and closer to the blue boys body. Yang struggled, he didn`t even think of giving up a fight against his own sister. ,,So Yang, wanna give up?!", Yin asked, still holding the rope with a firm grip.

,,Never!", her brother replied. Fury in his face, his sister had catched him, like a bull and now he wanted to fight like one. But it was already too late, to escape from the lasso, Yin ran around Yang, one round and another one ... to let the rope get tighter and tighter to his body, to make sure he couldn`t escape.

,,Give up?", Yin asked, the victory was like written into her face. ,,Fine, fine. I`ll give up, just take that stupid energy rope away!", Yang yelled angrily. Yin let the rope disappear and counted that as a victory for her. Just as she wanted to show him her happyness, Yang punched her and Yin flew against a wall.

Then Master Yo opened the front door. He looked around his gaze noticed Yang when he looked at the wall he saw his pink pupil, she lay in front of the wall. ,,What the-?", he asked and ran to Yin. She looked annoyed and stood up. ,,Yang! That wasn`t fair!", Yin yelled glaring at her twin and ignoring her master. ,,Yin, please-", the panda tried to keep her calm.

,,Yes it was fair, as fair as Yin visibility!", Yang yelled back the pening argument was already in the air. ,,Yang-", Master Yo tried to be the peace keeper. ,,What? You have to learn to deal with invisible villains!", Yin screamed, her chant became louder and angrier. ,,Kids, please!", the panda said, but the twins ignored him, like everytime the were arguing.

,,And you have to deal with an attack from the ambush!", Yang yelled. Master Yo didn`t say anything, he knew they wouldn`t stop anyway. ,,That wasn`t ambush, that was just unfair!", Yin screamed and Yang jumped her. The only thing Master Yo could see was a cloud of dust and fists. ,,KIDS KNOCK IT OFF!", he suddenly screamed and grabbed into the cloud, surprising, he had grabbed both rabbits by their ears, he had scored them exactly.

,,You two need to stop arguing that way, one day you`ll have to fight greater evil than the Nightmaster, maybe even more dangerous than Eradicus, But what I wanted to ask you in the first place: The weather is great, the sun shines and I wanted to ask you for a family outing, go eat some ice cream or something like that.", Master Yo said, his chant becoming nicer and quiter. He let the siblings stand on their own feet.

,,Go eat ice cream?", Yang asked ,,And we have to pay for nothing?", the blue boy sounded exited. ,,Yes.", Master Yo said. ,,Hell, I`m coming with you!", the blue rabbit then screamed and jumped because of his exiting up and down. ,,What about you Yin?", Master Yo asked, his gaze turning to her. ,,Well, I don`t think that I`ll have a choice and so: o.k.", she said but wasn`t as nearly exited as her brother was.

Yo was glad that his students would spend some time with him and so the three of them went through the streets in the city, they went to the mall. When they arrived the ice cream store inside it, Master Yo asked ,,So what do you want?", looking athis students.

,,I want the biggest sundae they have!", Yang sad and jumped exited again. ,,Me too.", Yin said and smiled." Master Yo looked a bit surprised. ,,Uh... Yin, no. Remember what happened the last time you ate too much sugar?", Master Yo asked and let a flashback appeared over him.

We see a pink flash dashing form the right to the left and than again to the right, then to left and the right, left, right, left, right and then one last time to the left, but stopped in the middle of the street. We see Yin, she smiles and giggles, then she falls backwards to the ground.

Then the flashback disappears ,,oh, yes...", Yin said sadly, she hated this new sugar incompatibility. ,,Then I want nothing.", she looked sadly at the floor, that ruined her day. First the yelling at her brother and now this crap. ,,You`re sure?", Master Yo asked, but he already knew that Yin was sure.

And as expected, the girl nodded. ,,Fine." And then Master Yo ordered for Yang a giant sundae and for himself a coffee. They all sat on a small table. Yang ate as fast as he could his ice cream and Master Yo sipped his coffee. Yin just looked jealous at her brother. Why did she have to have this dumb sugar incompatibility? Her brother ate more sugar in one week than she had eaten in her whole life. That was so unfair.

,,I`ll go home.", Yin then said and stood up. ,,Really?", Master Yo asked, Yang ignored her. ,,Yes, I`ve no reason to stay here." Then she went home on her way through the streets there were much people, talking and laughthin, but she ignored them.

Once more in her life she had to perceive that her life sucked. Dealing with some stupid villains, arguing with her borther everytime they were diffrent sentiments, then of course this stupid Coop following her like her own shadow and then at least and the newest thing to make her life to a torture: This sugar incompability.

And what were the good things in her life? Where were they? She had friends, o.k. and she was sometimes happy to have her brother, but ... nothing she did or said made her happy, nothing she had.

She wanted to have revenge on some guys, someone was on the top of her list, but she could never have revenge on him.

Yin saw it now, everything was clear for her, she had to change something.

___________________________________________________________________________

So, new Fic. hope you like it so far R&R!^^


	2. Away

**Away**

Yin went slowly home. How could she change? _What_ could she change? Her personality? Yin arrived the dojo and went inside. It was quit, of course. Yang and Master Yo were still in the mall, maybe Yang had used his cute face to get Master Yo to allow him that he could spend Master Yo`s money in the video arcade.

Yin sighed, why could she never bring herself to trick her master, so she`d have more fun in life? Maybe, because she wanted to play the angel, the good one, she had to be the good one. The smart and curtous one, she had to be the way she was born to, a girl, girls weren`t rude, they were cute and nice, quit and smart.

But she didn`t want to be like this anymore, couldn`t she be rude, just one single day? Couldn`t she finally get away from Coop and have revenge on this one guy? She didn`t even dare to think his name. Just when she knew of which guy she was thinking, hate pervaded her whole body. Yin clenched her fist as she thaught why she actually wanted revenge and her mouth turned to a smirk when she thaught what that revenge would look like.

But first the changing. she could never do that around here, where her brother and her master would bare her from changing. They`d remind her, that sha actually should be the way she`d ever been. She had to get away from the dojo, maybe away from this city.

With this thaught Yin went inside her and Yangs room, she pulled out a simple brown suitcase from under her bed. She opened the clasps with a klicking noise. Then the pink bunny opened diffent drawers and pulled out some stuff, she thaught she might need, some clothes, her change purse and some other trinked. She put it all into her suitcase.

Then Yin asked herself if she should write a note or should just go away. The girl decided, that Yang and Master Yo shouldn`t know where she`d go and what she was doing. No, she had to go and try to leave her old life behind and start something new.

Yin closed the suitcase and pulled it from her bed. Then she carried it to the front door, which Yin opened. The goood weather had turned bad and Yin knew Yang and Master Yo would be back soon. The girl walked outside, raindrops and hard wind blew her almost from her feet. Then she saw them, two figures coming to the dojo, a big one and a smaller one. Her brother and her master.

Yin started running, hoping to be not noticed from any of the two. But as she had expected Yang saw her ,,HEY, who are you!?", he screamed, thinking that the figure had stolen something from the dojo. But Yin kept running. Yang recognized the bow and her ears from behind.

Master Yo still tried to find out who this other person was. ,,Master Yo, it`s Yin, I`m sure!", Yang said. ,,Really?", the panda asked.

,,Yes, it can`t be anyone else. HEY, YIN STOP RUNNING!", he screamed after his sister and started following her, but the girl didn`t even think of stopping, if they`d catch her now, Yin would have to explain why she ran away and what would she say then? And so she ran faster than before, the raindrops flew into her eyes and she couldn`t see where she was running, and if her brother wouldn`t have screamed after her, she wouldn`t even have known that the boy was still behind her.

,,YIN, STOP RUNNING GOD DAMN IT!!!", Yang`s angry voice came to her ears ,,WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" But Yin gave no answer. She still ran and ran like the death was right behing her.

Finally Yang stopped, he knew he couldn`t reach his sister anymore, it was too late, she was too far away. ,,SOONER OR LATER, YOU WILL COME BACK!", he just screamed after her. And then he went inside the dojo, Mastr Yo was already waiting there.

,,So, Yang where`s yin?", he asked.

,,She just ran and ran and ran... What is wrong with her?", Yang asked, half annoyed half worried.

,,If I`d know that ... ", Master Yo whispered, also he was worried about Yin, why did she just ran away?

,,Hey maybe she left a note. I`ll look on her bed.", Yang said and went away, he actually hadn`t expected, that there was a note and so it came as no surprise that the bed was completly empty. But Yang noticed that the drawers from Yin`s wardrobe were wide opened. He looked inside them to look what missed.

Yes Yang knew those drawers almost too well. How often he had rifled them after Yin`s diary or other personal stuff, he could use to humiliate his sister. Now he regreted it a bit, had Yin run awa ybecause of him, ha had never shown her any sign of sibling love. He had answered everyone of her `I love you´s with a simple `whatever´, hoping that his sister wouldn`t keep speaking about love.

Yang found that there wasn`t much stuff missing, he even found Yin`s diary. He played with the seduction to open and read it. It was Yin`s mistake to let it there alone in the drawer eithout it`s owner, not Yamg`s, right? And so he took his sword and twiddled so long on the diary`s lock until it opened. ,,Let`s see..." The blue rabbit said and opened the diary with a curiosity that was bigger than the universe.

Then Yang let himself fall onto Yin`s bed and read every single page, carefully, so he couldn`t miss a single word, that would maybe tell him a giant secret. But then he read one page that let him stop reading immediatly. He put the diary away and sat down on his own bed, lost in thaughts.

___________________________________________________________________________

What has Yang read? And where will Yin go? Keep reading an you`ll know.

I know, the chappies aren`t that long, but hey at least you get something to read!^^ R&R


	3. Kept for days

**Kept for weeks**

Yang was staring at the ground with an emoty gaze. Yang had every word in his ears like Yin had spoken them right into his face, even if he had just read them.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a long and agonizing day, this is actually the first time I`m writing about bad things, but the days in the last time were also agonizing. Yang and I had another argument. Why can`t we just get along one single day? He had stolen me money, and told me he was only borrowing it. Actually I wanted to buy some study books for me. Now I will get a bad mark for the next test, because I couldn`t study. And then Yang had arranged a date between Coop and me. Let`s face it, my life sucks. And why had Yang to come in our room when I was trying to kill myself with this knife? WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THIS LIFE?!_

_-Yin_

The entry was just from two days ago. ,,Yin tried to take her own life away...", Yang whispered to himself, a tear came to his eye. ,,She could be dead now... and it`s my fault, I made her life so sucky. I laughed about her, when she was embarrassed, I never cared how she felt no matter with what."

Then Yang suddenly jumped off his bed in shock ,,Yin ran away, so she has silence to kill herself!" Then he ran to his Master like a bolt ,,MASTER YO!", he screamed. The pand woke up in surprise and shock, he had slept so nice. ,,What is it, Yang?", he groaned, looking at his student in anger, for waking him up.

,,YIN WILL KILL HERSELF!", the blue boy screamed and waved wild his arms in the air.

,,Yang, please, you don`t even believe that. It`s stupid.", Master Yo said and closed his eyes again.

,,No, it`s not, I read it in her diary! She wanted to kill herself 2 days ago and now she ran away!", Yand screamed, he had to find his sister before it was too late.

Now the panda was shocked, too. ,,Yang you`re sure, you read that, are you really sure?"

,,Yes 100%!"

,,Then we have to find her! She can`t kill herself!", The panda stood up and pulled Yang behind him out of the front door, Yang ran behind him as fast as he could. The two left the town, Master Yo thaugt that Yin would be smart enough to leave it. On the way the panda asked.

,,Why did Yin even want to kill herself?"

Yang looked at the ground sadly. ,,I guess it is my fault, I`ve never been nice to her. I never really cared."

The panda just nodded. Silently the two WooFoos ran throught the streets, their gazes went around searching for a sign of Yin. Then after an hour he found Yin`s bow on the street, next to it a bit blood. ,,no...", he whispered and kneeld down. He picked the bow up.

,,Master Yo, it`s too late!" Yang then said.

,,No, it`s not. This blood isn`t enough to ... die, and if Yin would have ... gone here, we`d find her suitcase.", the panda said and Yang stood up.

The kept looking the rest of the day and even in the night they were still awake to fing Yang`s little sister. But they found nothing more, when it was 3am, Master Yo said, that they should go home and sleep, tomorrow would be another day.

But in that night neither Yang nor Master Yo could close an eye. They both thaught of the pink rabbit, Master Yo already planned, where they`d look at the next day, but Yang had pictures of his dead sister in his mind, how she was lying lifeless some place or how she would take her own life away.

Yang then stood up and looked outside the window. He already thaught it was too late and so he at least wanted a goodbye.

,,Yin... I know that you can`t hear me now, but... I know if we`ll find you it`s already too late. I never wanted that you`d go. I was just a jerk everytime I yelled at you. I everytime thaught it would make me to a loser, if someone knew that I care about you. And now this. I should`ve tried to help you through your life, with all those problems, in any case in any condition of you.

But what did I do instead? I laughed at you, tried to humiliate you. But you were there for me. No matter how much bad stuff I`ve done to you, you were still there for me. And then this sugar thing. You always were sad and said it was unfair. I was just happy, I hadn`t the misery you had. But in all truth it was unfair.

And now I regret this, now I have to pay for it the way I don`t know if you`re alive. Yin, if you can here me and are still alive, don`t do anything bad to you. please.", then Yang walked away from the window and lay down in his bed, but he still couldn`t sleep.

At the next morning, Yang and Master Yo walked tired outside and kept looking for the pink girl, but she wasn`t there. They kept looking for her the following days and now one painful week was over. Yang had lost hope and they had stopped looking for yin.

Master Yo said everytime he saw Yang "she`ll come back", but Yang already knew, she`d never come back. One day they had a talk.

,,Hey, Master Yo."

,,Morning, Yang!"

,,Master Yo, do I get a new partne, now that Yin is-"

,,Yang, your sister is not dead!"

,,yes she is, the blood we found-"

,,Wasn`t enough for something serious."

,,But what if a car came and crashed her, the person in the car took her away, before she could lose much blood and just forgot her bow there."

,,Yang, for the last time Yin is fine."

,,I feel it, she is in pain, if she isn`t dead, yet."

,,*sigh*"

,,We`re siblings I can feel it."

,,Just go into your romm and please, believe, Yin _is_ fine."

Yang then walked into his room. He sighed but suddenly felt something pushing him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Yin. tried. to. kill. herself. OMG! R&R!


	4. Who dies?

**Who dies?**

Yang fell to the floor, wondering about who had pushed him. He quickly looked up, but there was just air, no one around. Yang thaught he had just lost his balance for a second, however. But then he felt a pain at his stomach like someone had just kicked in it. ,,Okay, WHO ARE YOU?!", he yelled expecting one of his villains to appear in front of him. And so he waited for something to happen, but nothing DID happen. ,,What are you afraid?!", he asked, his sword in his hands ready to attack.

Actually, he didn`t want to talk with the villain, he wanted to hear steps, or breathing. Or anything that would show him where the enemy was. Now he thanked for all those endless training lessons with Yin. Yin, with this thaught he became very sad. Suddenly he heared a step behind him. He turned around fastly and hit him with his sword. The blue rabbit saw how something flew against a wall and a big hole was in the wall.

Then the villain became visible and Yang`s mouth fell open. It wasn`t a villain, it wasn`t even a guy, it was- Yin! But she looked changed, but he had seen her like this somewhere before ... right this evil-Coop thing. Then Yang`s eyes widened, his pupils became smaller. Was this just a new dress style? No, it was what he knew it was. Yin had changed sides.

,,Yin!", Yang screamed. Even if his sister was probably evil, he was happy, because his sister was alive. Finally she replied ,,Yeah, who else had you expected?!", she stood up and let red energy balls appear. Then she shot them at her brother.

,,But ... why are you attacking me?", he said and jumped out of the way from the red balls.

,,Ah, Yang, stupid as always. I wanted to change my life style and have revenge on you!", she said smirking evily, sending a big energy beam towards her older brother.

Yang jumped away again, he didn`t want to attack Yin out of fear to hurt her. ,,Revenge on ... me?"

,,Yes, on you. No idea why?" she didn`t even wait for an answer and continued ,,Because, you never took care of me, you laughed at me and my mistakes. What should the word "brother" mean? Huh? It should mean, be always there, help in any case, be a friend. I was always there for you, you could count on me no matter what mistake you had made, I was there."

Yang looked at the ground, sadly. He knew it was true.

,,And then I just wanted to change my life. I don`t wanna be the good one, anymore. I wanna be evil, rude, do whatever I want.", she said and kept sending energy balls.

,,But Yin with that you`re changing EVERYTHING! The evil takes control of you, you will hurt the people you actually like. Like me ...."

,,Yeah, I liked you, but now it`s my turn to do what I want! I am evil ,but I will still decide what to do by myself and right now I decide, it`s time for you to die."

Yang was shocked by the words his sister had just said. He had never heard them like this, with such ... hate. Of course Yin had yelled something like `I`ll kill you! I`ll kill you!´ When he stole her diary or annoyed her in another way. But that was just a bit angry, now it was serious. Pure hate. If he wouldn`t know it, he could never say that this was his sister.

Yin ran towards her slightly older brother with just one thing in her mind: revenge. Suddenly she swung a long lash of lava in her hands. ,,What the heck?!", Yang screamed as he skipped the lash. Everytime it met the floor a small pool of lava appeared on the ground.

,,Jealous?", Yin asked, swinging the lash with even more power ,,I got a lot of new powers, better ones, more power, more strength and more hate!" she smirked evily.

,,Come on, Yin, stop! Are you sure you wouldn`t regret killing me?" ,,No.", was the quick answer to Yang`s question. ,,By the way.", Yang said still jumping away from the lash ,,how did you get evil?" Yin grinned, the lava rope disappeared ,,I`m glad you ask.", she said and pulled out a knife, running towards his brother again ,,It was long and painful. I took all my powers and let the evil energy come to me. Then it went deep inside my heart and started flooding my whole body. Three days I lay there on the ground of that cave, screaming in pain as the darkness ate my good away slowly, making those three days to a torture."

Yang was lost in thaughts just for a few seconds, but they were enough for Yin to cut him at his chest. In the last moment, Yang jumped out of the way, before his heart and the knife met. The boy couldn`t bring himself to attack his sister, he knew it was important for his life now, but he just couldn`t hurt Yin. Yin, the girl who he knew since day one, the girl who he had trusted the most, the girl who had loved him.

Yang was losing blood and the wound burned, not just on his body, but mental. When he thaught that the person, he cared more about than anyone else, tried to kill him fear and sadness grabbed his heart and sourrounded it like ice.

,,You know what`s funny?!",Yin asked smirking at his brother, happy to see that he was in much pain. ,,Just a few days ago I wanted that this knife would take my life away. But now it will be yours." She tried again and again to stab him in his heart. ,,And you know what`s also funny?"

,,Cracking jokes today?", Yang asked, trying to make his situation less bad. ,,Funny, Yang, really. But I take that as a `no´ and so I`ll tell you. Actually it shouldn`t be your blood that`s cleaved here on my knife it should be the blood of someone else."

,,And who would that be?"

,,I`ll keep that my secret."

,,And why don`t you kill him or her first?"

,,Because you are now going to die, no matter if I`ll keep fighting you or not, you lose to much blood you will collapse in a few minutes and then I`ll give you a few seconds to die." Yin ran to her brother and pushed him backwards, his head hit the wall and he fell unconsicious.

Yin let her brother die there in pain and then she jumped out of the window on her way to revenge...

___________________________________________________________________________

I hate myself for stopping this chapter here, it`s so short, GOD DAMN IT! :( Hope you can forgive me that it isn`t long... R&R.


	5. Who dies? 2

**Not that you had`t expect what`s now coming...**

**Who dies? (2)**

Yin ran through the streets, her feeling telling her where she could find the person she just wanted to see. Then she saw someone a few meter in front of her, standing in her way. Soon she recognized that it was the person she just wanted to ... kill. Yin turned invisible.

The green rabbit walked through the streets on his way to just destroy something, when suddenly something pushed him in the alley right behind him. ,,Who are you?!" Yuck asked. Standing there, ready to fight. His gaze moved around to see who was there.

,,Silly rabbit..." a familiar voice said. Yuck turned around, but there was just air and a few trashcans behind him ,,..I am someone who wants revenge on you..." Yuck felt suddenly something kicking him in the gut ,,...someone who had a sucky life and you helped to make it sucky ..." Now a bash into his face ,,...someone that changed and now is ready..." Yuck felt someone breathing behind him, so close to his body, so close that made him tremble ,,..to kill you."

Then he saw her in front of him, a white, female rabbit, obviously evil. ,,Who are you?!", Yuck asked, he thaught he had seen her before but ... that was impossible. Yin smirked ,,I`m the girl you tricked more often than anyone else had tricked someone in their whole life!" Then everything went clear for Yuck, the smoke in his head went away and he could see it clear now: This was Yin. ,,Yin? But how-"

,,The Nightmasters energy."

,,But why-"

,,Sucky life."

,,And your broth-"

,,Dead."

At this word Yuck flinched. He had expected many things from someone controlled by evil, he had to know it, it was sometimes contolling himself, but that Yin, the good, lovely rabbit girl with a heart like gold could kill cooly her own brother, that was something he wouldn`t have thaught of in his whole life.

Yin shot flames at Yuck, red flames that almost cooked him. ,,Whoa!", the green rabbit screamed and jumped out of the way. ,,SPIKE STORM!", Yin suddenly screamed and all Yuck could see was a white-black-gray storm tornado in front of him. Suddenly thousands of spikes flew away from the tornado and it came closer and closer to Yuck.

He could just in time do a Foofield, before the spikes could perforate him. ,,Yin, please stop!"

,,Why should I, you`re not even my family! So you have no excuse that I shouldn`t kill you!" she stopped. Then Yin just ran towards the green rabbit, grabbed his throat and pressed him against the wall.

Yuck couldn`t breath. He moved his hands, trying to pull hers away. Then she suddenly pulled out a knife and hold it to Yuck`s chest. The green rabbit looked down at the knife, it`s blade was blurred with blood, Yuck guessed it was Yang`s blood. ,,Say your last words, Yuck.", she whispered.

,,Stop there, Yin!", someone shouted behind her. Then she flew in the air, without wanting it. Yuck fell to the ground and immediatly sat down, taking deep breaths. The rabbit girl turned around. And what she saw surprised her, there was her master holding her up in a Foofield and next to him her brother, his chest in bandages.

,,You two go now, this is my revenge!",Yin said angry.

,,Yin, even if Yuck is evil, no one does deserve to die!", Master Yo said.

,,Master Yo is right Yin, Yuck may have done bad things in the past, but that doesn`t mean he has to die."

,,Thanks, guys.", Yuck said , rubbing his aching throat.

,,Shut up! All of you!", this is my time here to kill someone and my decision to do it, anyway, how did you survive, Yang?"

Master Yo explained ,,I went into your room to see what`s with all the screaming and I found Yang on the floor, bleeding, I immediatly cured him and then he told me what happened, I instantly knew who would be the person you want revenge on and so we went to find you. And like you saw we came in the last minute."

,,And you will regret it." Yin said and let her red energy climb back the way from Master Yo`s blue energy and hit the panda with it. The girl fell to the ground, but landed on her feet. Then she started running away.

,,HEY STOP!" Yang screamed. And he, Master Yo and Yuck started running after Yin. Yuck was mad at Yin and sent an energy ball flying to her.

Unfortunatly the ball hit her into a shop window right beside her. ,,YIN!", Yang screamed, then glared at Yuck. ,,I-I`m sorry I didn`t want to-"

,,Shush!",the blue rabbit screamed and ran into the shop to his sister. She pulled some smithereens out of her skin, don`t caring about the little bit blood that escaped them. She groaned angrily. And everyone would`ve been afraid to come closer, everyone except for Yang. ,,Yin, please, you are good, please change everything again and I won`t laugh at you aver again!"

Yin seemed sad, like she was about to cry. ,,Yin?", her brother stood now very close. Suddenly she attacked her brother, jumping on him, pushing him to the ground. Master Yo stood frozen and stepped abit backwards. But Yuck wanted to be fair and help Yang, after the blue rabbit had helped him. He ran towards the white rabbit, grabbed her waist and tried to pull her off her brother.

Finally he made it and Yin flew backwards onto the green rabbit. She quickly pulled out her knife, trying once again to kill Yuck. Yang ran to Master Yo while Yuck shuned the knife.

,,Master Yo, we have to stop this!"

,,I know, here take this." The panda gave the rabbit something that looked like medicine.

,,What is that?"

,,No time to explain, make her swallow it and she`ll turn good, but it`ll take along while and much, much pain."

Yuck looked at the pill in his hand ,,o.k." Then he turned around to see that Yuck was having some troubel ,,Hey, Yin!", the blue rabbit screamed.

Yin turned around and Yang ran towards her. He threw the pill into her opened mouth. Then he covered it, to avoid that she`d spew it out again. She tried to say something, but soon swallowed the medicine. Then just a few seconds later she collapsed to the ground and screamed out of pain.

Loud screames that pierced everone`s mind. Yuck, Yang and Master Yo looked down at Yin, sadly. Yuck had no idea why he was sad, but he couldn`t be something else right now.

There was the girl they all knew, lying on the ground and screaming loud screams of agony. A few minutes past and no one was moving, just Yin moved a bit everytime a scream escaped her mouth. She gasped in pain. And the screams were killing Yang on the inside, there was his sister. Looking like she could die in the next second and she was still evil.

Then Yin did something bad and by bad I mean something really, REALLY bad. She pulled out her knife and aimed for her heard, she just wanted to end this pain and she didn`t want to be good again.

Yang tried to pull the knife out of her hands but wasn`t strong enough. He just could make that Yin missed her heart, instead the knife slipped inside her gut and Yin let another, louder scream escape her mouth. Again she took her knife and aimed for her heart. This time Yang wont let Yin hut herself. He grabbed the knife`s blade and tried to turn it away.

He didn`t care about the blood he as losing and he didn`t care about the burning pain on his hands, the only thing that mattered now was that his sister didn`t die. ,,Master Yo, move away!", he screamed. And Master Yo took a few steps to his left. Yang then turned the knife away from Yin and sent it flying towards the place Master Yo had stood.

Yang now knelt dowm beside his sister. To be there for her when she was in so much pain. She grabbed his arms and her claws buried into his skin and let him bleed. I didn´t matter for him. But then he felt something weird on his knees, he looked down and saw that he knelt in the blood of his sister that escaped the wound in her gut.

,,Master Yo! She`s dying!", Yang screamed. ,,We have to help her!"

,,I could, but... you have the choice: Dying with a good heart or living with an evil heart.

___________________________________________________________________________

OMG! R&R


	6. The right thing

**WARNING ´YinxYuck, nothing real just a little**

**The right thing**

Yang was shocked. He looked down to his sister, she was dying, but at the same time she was changing. Yuck who had listened to everything wasn`t a bit sad anymore, he was REALLY sad, you cold say worried, about Yin. ,,Yang, decide, fast!", he green rabbit came closer to the twins and their master.

,,What do you have to do with this?!", Yang asked angry. He felt how Yin`s grip on his arms got more powerless.

,,I don`t know why but I am worried right now, so hurry up or she dies!", fear was in the amber eyes of the rabbit. Maybe it was now the emotion, the thing he hided for so long, maybe now the feeling wanted to be shown.

,,Yuck, I don`t know, help me! You decide, I know you always liked Yin!", he said. Yang had always thaught Yuck had some kind of crush on the pink rabbit girl, which other reason would be there why Yuck tricked _Yin_ that often and which other reason would be there why he seemed happy when Yin said, she`d love him, back that day when he pretended to be Brett, a boy with a badass coolness.

But Yuck triend to gainsay the truth ,,What?! I never liked Yin, you idiot!" he yelled angry.

,,I`m not an idiot!!!",Yang yelled back, it seemed ha forgot that the actual thing important here was Yin, lying on the ground, dying.

Master Yo had heared enough ,,KIDS KNOCK IT OFF! WE HAVE TO DECIDE ABOUT YIN!" the panda screamed and the rabbit boys were immediatly quit. A few seconds which seemed like hours passed and Yuck said something. ,,Yang I think-

But he was cut off by Yin letting another scream go and make Yuck flinch. ,,I think-", he continued ,,It`s the best to..." Another scream cut him off. Then Yuck was quit, he had thought it would be the best to let her die, so at least she dies with a good heart, but with Yin`s scream his opinion immediatly changed. He had`t thaught about the fact that he would never see Yin again... now he was unsure.

,,You think what?", Yang asked. ,,I don`t know" Yuck replied.

Then suddenly they heard something or someone behind them and what they saw really surprised them, it was Yin, but not her evil self, Yin the pink, nice rabbit. ,,Y-Yin?" the three boys said. ,,Yes." she replied.

Then she came closer. They noticed that Yin was a bit lucent. ,,It`s bad what a bit power can do to some people..." she looked down at her evil self, well not THAT evil anymore, the white rabbit was still screaming in pain. ,,And so I tell you: Let me die."

Everyone was shocked. Yang was the first one to speak ,,We can`t Yin, I love you, I can`t let you die here!"

,,Yang, I don`t wanna kill people. You have to do it, please, do it for me, the real me."

Now Yuck said something ,,No, Yin, even I can`t let you die!"

Yin smiled a bit ,, I know why, Yuck, but ... it`s time. Sooner or later I`m gonna die anyway, and if a good heart means sooner then I have to pay the price."

Now Master Yo said something ,,Yin, it is your decision after all, but ... once dead you can`t change it anymore! Please think about it!"

,,I already did, Master Yo, I thaught a long time about what to do and then I changed to this evil self, I know it was a bad decision, but now I`m sure."

Everything was quit for a minute until another scream of pain crossed their minds.

,,It`s horrible, isn`t it?", Yin asked. ,,But it`s now too late for me, and I`m glad it`s that way, goodbye." And she disappeared.

,,No, YIN!", Yang screamed then he looked down at his sister, she was pink again, but didn`t breath.

,,Yin? Yin! YIN!!!!!!!" Tears ran down his cheeks and some raced down Yuck`s face. ,,NOOOO!", the green boy suddenly screamed.

,,Why do you scream, you didn`t love her!", Yang asked- yelled.

,,Oh, yes, yes I did! I loved her more than my life and I wanted to tell her one day, but I never could and now I can never tell her!", he buried his face in his hands.

After that "accident" Yuck moved to the the dojo and lived there, fighting for the good now, he knew Yin would`ve wanted it that way. Days past and they buried Yin and her grave had a white headstone with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. So much tears were cried, so many days were quit and sad.

Yuck and Yang blamed themselves, saying it would be their fault. And even if Yuck and Yang knew Yin was dead, they felt her presence everyday. She was there even if she wasn`t. The boys had the feeling that they drove insane, everything seemed to remind them on Yin.

But even if no one could utterly accept it, they knew she wanted it that way, she wanted to die with a good heart.

___________________________________________________________________________

Well I`m done, I know the end was crappy and I tried my best to resist the YinxYuck, but I just couldn`t. Sorry for this goddamn chapter....R&R

My next Fanfic will be better!


End file.
